The goal of this study is to 1) evaluate the use of existing reference standards and establish local reference data for resting energy expenditure, body composition and dietary intake of 2-6 yr. old children;2) establish age appropriate calibration equations for the TOBEC body composition device; 3) determine differences between sleeping and resting energy expenditure; and 4) examine interrelations among these measures in healthy children.